


Dulling Heat

by ImPanDuh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little, Aftercare, Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Sugawara Koushi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Shimizu Kiyoko, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, F/M, I came up with this when I wanted to see o!Tsukki spoiled and couldn't find the right content, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Multi, No Smut, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Scent Marking, Self-Indulgent, Tsukki Centric, i guess, mentions of Heat/Mating Cycles, sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPanDuh/pseuds/ImPanDuh
Summary: Exhausted, the Omega shuffled closer to the warm, naked body before him and nestled his head into the neck that smelt deliciously ofalpha. A chuckle shook the other body and the movement prompted Kei to lift his head.He was met with soft, dark eyes looking down at him. “Are you feeling better?”, Daichi asked.ORSelf Indulgent moments where mostly the third years take care of Tsukki after his first heat spent with an Alpha.





	Dulling Heat

**Author's Note:**

> PROBABLY IMPORTANT: I vaguely mention my idea that heats are made of two "stages" here, so just a short sum up.  
> For me, I think heats are made of two stages. The first is not really sexual and probably more like a period or ovulation from the genreal concept, with abdomen pains ad hormones all over the place.  
> The second stage heat is the sexual one, with needing to mate and the general base of wanting to breed, I guess. It's triggered by the direct scent of a _compatible_ alpha or by the omega instincts basically knowing there is an alpha who can take care of them, without them being there, so like when the omega has a crush or a mate.  
>  I hope that makes sense, have fun reading!!

Kei felt sore when he awoke. His thighs and lower back hurt and his throat felt dry and sensitive. Exhausted, the Omega shuffled closer to the warm, naked body before him and nestled his head into the neck that smelt deliciously of _alpha_. A chuckle shook the other body and the movement prompted Kei to lift his head.  
He was met with soft, dark eyes looking down at him. “Are you feeling better?”, Daichi asked, voice quiet and a little dry. A hand came up and thick fingers carded through blonde hair. A blush spread across Keis cheeks as he nodded and closed his eyes, leaning back into the soft touch of the older alphas hand.  
Another quiet chuckle filled the room, when the Omega started purring. But Daichi didn’t let Kei become embarrassed with himself and pressed a lingering, soft kiss on his forehead and started purring, encouraging him to continue. The younger did so easily when Daichis fingers didn’t stop massaging his scalp and the alpha shifted to place soft kisses on Keis neck, nosing his scent glands occasionally.  
Slowly, the omegas head cleared from the lasting haze of his heat and sleep as Daichi kept holding him and he cuddled into the embrace. Lazily, Keis long fingers traced the broad back, just to ground himself, and noticed the scratch marks he left on the older man.  
“Sorry...”, he muttered parts sleepy and parts embarrassed, nuzzling Daichis hair. The alpha seemed to be in a good mood, as he chuckled again and pressed another soft kiss to Keis neck, before looking up at the blonde. “It’s fine. I left some marks on you too after all”, Daichis hand traveled from his hair to his neck, tracing a certain spot under his ear.  
His dark, slightly droopy eyes traced over the blondes neck, dropping lower, seemingly surveying every mark he left on the formerly pure, pale skin within the last few days. The omegas cheeks flushed under the attention and he shifted to hide himself in the alphas wide chest. Another chuckle rumbled through Daichis torso and his grip on Kei tightened.  
They laid like that for a while, just breathing and indulging themselves in each others scent without the burning need to _mate_ and _claim_ running through their systems.  
“Hey, what time is it?”, the taller blonde wondered, voice low and sleepy. Daichi unwrapped one of his arms from around the Omega and reached behind himself, fumbling for his phone. After a moment he found it, huffing in victory and looking at the lock screen. “About one in the afternoon, Saturday”, the alpha muttered, putting his phone back on the nightstand.  
“You think you can get up? We should probably take a shower”, he suggested, laying back down and relaxing from all the moving around he’d done. Kei hummed in agreement, but they both didn’t make any move to get up yet.  
Daichi heaved a heavy sigh, before untangling himself from the Omega and getting up. “Come on, we can laze around some more later, but for now, we should get cleaned up and eat something”, the alpha tried to encourage him. Kei let out an exaggerated groan, before shifting to get up.  
That proved to be more difficult than he expected, and his long legs almost gave out beneath him, when he tried to stand. That _hurt_. Kei let out a soft hiss as he sat back down. Daichi was immediately by his side. “Sorry, does it hurt? I could carry you to the bathroom”, Kei was surprised to see that the alpha almost _fretted_ over him. “I was just surprised, I’ll be fine”, the Omega waved him off, but still grabbed onto the others shoulder to support himself when standing.  
Slowly, they made their way to the door, Kei supporting most of his weight on Daichi and Daichi with his arm around Keis waist.  
They heard soft noises coming from the kitchen and the pleasant smell of food wafted through the tiny apartment. Koushis and Asahis soft laughter made them stop in their tracks for a moment, enjoying the sound of their pack mates. Daichi was the one who moved again first, tugging the other along to the bathroom. 

Kei stared at his reflection in the mirror over the sink dazedly. With something akin to fascination he traced the hickeys and bite marks on his neck as Daichi set up the shower. His fingers came up to trace a particularly big hickey, just beneath his ear.  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, Kei wondered what he should do about the marks when he went back to school, since they probably wouldn’t fade within the next day, but the bigger part of his mind loved to see the marks on himself. Probably connected to his omegan instinctual need to be claimed. Not that he could really muster up enough consciousness to care about all that.  
A little noise from Daichi snapped the blondes attention to the alpha, who held the shower curtain open, water already running. “C’mere”, he beckoned Kei over, holding his hand out, so he could steady him again, if needed.  
They both had to huddle close in the shower so they both could fit, but they managed to make it work. “Sorry, are you concerned about the marks? I’m sure Kiyoko could help you cover them with makeup or something-“, Kei cut the worried alpha off with a soft shake of his head. “It’s fine... I’m just not-“, a little embarrassed the Omega started his sentence over, “Tadashi never left any marks... so its the first time someone... marked me”. The blonde could count the times he’d done it with his childhood friend on one hand and the majority of those times were during his first-stage heats.  
“Well, that’s probably because he’s a beta, no? He doesn’t feel the same need to claim and mark his partner as an alpha or omega might”, Daichi explained a little drowsily, even though they both knew how dynamics worked. Kei just nodded along and they spent the rest of their shower in silence, washing each others hair. 

Wrapped up in a towel, Kei rubbed lazily at his wet hair, waiting for Daichi to finish changing into clothes. He felt more awake after the shower and eyed his own clothes, that laid in a pile next to him. “Hey, um...”, the Omega started, a little shyly. The older man turned around, prompting him to continue with raised eyebrows. “Could I...”, Kei took a small breath, steeling himself once more. “Could I borrow some clothes... that smell like you, or Asahi or Suga?”, the blonde asked hesitatingly, looking up at the alpha through his lashes from where he was seated on the the side of the tub, a little flush working it’s way onto his cheeks.  
Daichis formerly worried expression disappeared as a smile formed on his face. “Sure. Koushis and mine probably won’t fit you, but Asahi has some oversized clothes that should work. Just let me finish getting dressed and I’ll go ask him, yeah?”, the alphas voice didn’t have the same drowsiness as it held before, but still stayed soft, coddling the exhausted Omega. He nodded, wrapping the towel a little tighter around him, a soft smile on his lips. 

Asahis clothes were soft. And big. Kei really had to ask where the older got his clothes, because he never managed to find clothes his size that were this soft. Or maybe he could just ‘borrow’ some of Asahis clothes. (And only give them back so the other could scent them.)  
Kei was practically drowning in the clothes and comfortable smell of the often nervous alpha. With a sigh, he snuggled deeper into the soft couch cushions and breathed in the aroma of the apartment. Daichis, Koushis, Asahis and Kiyokos scents mingled in the air, barely distinguishable from each other.  
The beta women next to him chuckled softly, hiding her smile behind her hand. A small pout formed itself on Keis face and he turned away from Kiyoko, huffing lightly. She wasn’t deterred by that response and brought up a hand to massage the omegas scalp.  
He tried to resist, but couldn’t hold himself for even a minute before giving in. Kei leant into the touch, soft purrs vibrating in his throat and chest. And when he looked at Kiyoko, his cheeks felt warm and his heart mushy at the delicate smile that decorated her features.  
“Buu, don’t hog him, Kiyoko~”, Koushi whined as he stuck his head out of the kitchen, where he was making dinner with Asahi and Daichi. The beta just smiled deviously in answer and the Omega leant more into her, a small smirk playing on his lips. The short second of eye contact Kei initiated was enough to get the silver haired alpha out of the kitchen. He rushed over to the couch, stopping in front of the taller boy.  
They just watched each other for a moment, the smirk still on Keis face as the older stared down at him.  
Koushi leant down to embrace the tall Omega, burying his nose in the still sensitive scent glands. A quiet gasp fell past the youngers lips and he wrapped his arms around the alpha, gripping tightly onto the fabric of his sweater. Kei buried his face into the others scent glands, tentatively placing small kisses and kitten licks on it to bring out the strong scent.  
Koushi nipped and licked and nosed at the younger omegas scent glands with vigor. He almost melted into a puddle under the attention, small whimpers forcing their way past his lips. “Don’t act so jealous, Koushi”, Kiyoko reprimanded the alpha jokingly as the two moved to rub their scent glands against each other. A pout formed on the older mans face and he only glanced at the woman next to him.  
“Well, the walls in this apartment aren’t exactly thick or good at keeping in sound and scent and I don’t have as good of a self control as Asahi, so I’ve been on edge for the last _four days_. Let me have this”, Koushi whined defensively, pressing closer to the Omega beneath him. Keis whole face lit up at that and he buried himself into the others shoulder, grip on the sweater tightening. The two older ones chuckled lightly at that and Koushi brought the tall Omega closer to him, embracing him tightly. 

All five had gathered on the couch, the Jurassic park movies playing on the tv. Kei and Daichi were eating, still hungry after half a week of only consuming the bare minimum. Koushi had texted the other pack members that the omegas heat was over and that they could come over now.  
The doorbell rang and Kiyoko stood up to get it. Kei perked up in Asahis lap and turned to see who came. He first smelled the omegan scent from the small blonde before seeing her. “Hitoka”, it wasn’t a full exclamation, but came awfully close. Koushi and Daichi laughed quietly, greeting the girl.  
Hitoka gave a short greeting, taking of her jacket and shoes before rushing to her fellow omegas side. A short and soft kiss was shared between them, before the others shifted so the small Omega could also sit on the couch. Kei clambered out of Asahis lap and sat on the floor in front of Hitoka, laying his head on her lap and wrapping his arms around her hips. A soft smile formed on her lips and she threaded her small fingers through the short, blonde strands of hair in her lap. Quiet purrs came from the taller Omega and he nuzzled into the others thighs.  
“That was quick”, Daichi sounded astounded, a smile on his lips as he watched the two omegas. Asahi nodded along, slight surprise on his face at the fact how quickly the two got into position. “Ah, well, we often get together to cuddle after our heats”, Hitoka sounded embarrassed, when she revealed that information about their relationship and scratched at her slightly heated cheeks with her free hand. Kei just gave a noncommittal hum and continued purring.  
The smaller omegas other hand traced down the tallers neck, observing the visible marks left there. “Hey, Kei...”, she whispered, the blush on her cheeks growing darker. The blonde hummed in acknowledgement.  
“Does-... does it hurt?”, Hitoka mumbled quietly, the question barely passing her lips. Her fingers traced a particularly big bite mark at the very base of the others neck. Kei was silent for a minute and the other Omega wondered if he even heard her, but then he lifted his head to look at her.  
“I can’t really remember if anything hurt during my heat, but right now my whole body is aching and especially my thighs hurt as if I’ve done nothing but practice receives the past days”, Kei didn’t bother with trying to stay quiet like Hitoka and Daichi guiltily rubbed at his neck. The smaller Omega swallowed heavily, anxiety dancing in her eyes. “But..”, the taller Omega started again, “my first stage heats are similarly bad. The first time I had a second stage heat and didn’t have one of the alphas help me out, I felt like I couldn’t move for a whole week and was in pain the whole time. That might just be because my heats are really bad, though. Maybe your second stage heats are easier on you. Heats _are_ different from Omega to Omega after all”.  
Kiyoko massaged Keis scalp lightly, the Omega purring appreciatively and leaning into the touch. “There is no pressure for you to spend your heat with one of the alphas, Hitoka-chan. You can spend it alone or Kei or me or the other betas and omegas can stay with you. You set the rules”, Kiyoko soothed the nervous Omega, her free hand coming up to pet her too. Hitoka smiled brightly and nodded. 

It was late evening. The whole pack was over at the apartment of the oldest pack mates. They had spend the whole evening cuddling and scent marking each other.  
Kei sighed quietly and buried himself in Tadashis chest. The beta stroked over his hair calmingly.  
The two had taken over the main couch, Tadashi lying on his back with the Omega in his arms. Hinata was at the other end, their legs in his lap.  
Ryuunosuke, Yuu, Chikara and Koushi were playing Mario kart, sitting on the floor in front of them. Daichi had told them not to do that, to play anything but Mario kart but they wouldn’t listen. Chikara had won the last five rounds and was in first place in the current race. Hisashi and Kazuhito sat to the side, placing bets.  
Asahi, Tobio and Hitoka sat in a love seat on the other end of the room. They had been scent marking before, but were too sleepy now and just cuddled each other.  
Daichi and Kiyoko were in the kitchen, getting drinks and snacks.  
Everything felt so calm, despite the fact that Ryuu, Yuu and Koushi were screaming and cussing at Chikara who just finished his last lap as first place.  
Kei loved his pack. Dearly so. A content hum left his throat as he snuggled further into Tadashis chest, enjoying the familiar scent, and watched his mates with tired eyes and a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so frustrated that I couldn't find any a/b/o with poly pack Karasuno taking care of Tsukki that I wrote an over 2.000 words piece myself. Yeah, I mean its a pretty specific wish, but now its out here for everyone else who's craving it, I guess. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
